


Breakfast time

by seireinyan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, But he cares about Connor actually, Comedy, Deviant Connor, Dub-con handjob, Humor, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Josh (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, M/M, Markus being a jerk, North (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Post-Violent Ending, Sexual Content, Sexual Harrassment, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Teasing, Violent!Markus, android anatomy, he insists himself as a machine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seireinyan/pseuds/seireinyan
Summary: Cyberlife had placed the RK800 on Markus' side as his 'bodyguard' in exchange of the liberation of all androids. Now Markus is stuck with a machine reporting his every movement to the corporation.He finds the experience much less frustrating than he'd expected though.





	1. Chapter 1

Markus wakes up with the sight of the same ceiling he had seen in the past 6 years. The warm light slips through the not-so-thick curtains and gives the ceiling an even warmer tone. But soon he finds something different with his sensor, some pressure on his left arm.

The pressure had been producing a steady rhythm beneath it. He moves a bit and felt the surface isn’t exactly smooth as well. He finally looks aside and sees the upper half of Connor’s still sleeping face poking out of the comforter.

And that got him recalls the little event they had last night. It was the first day of them coming back to Carl’s house after the long week. He had lured the former deviant hunter into the same bed with him. And of course the hunter refused and insisted on sleeping on the floor but Markus managed to persuade him by saying ‘How are you going to protect me if you aren’t staying close to me?’

It wasn’t on the plan, really, he just came up with the idea to fuck with Connor once he stepped into the bedroom and suddenly remembered he had a queen-sized bed. The self-claimed machine was clearly embarrassed and angry when he realised he couldn’t deny his request. It is rather easy to manipulate the brunette when he links anything with his occupation and it gets him the feeling of triumph no matter how small the reaction he can get. He might have even developed an interest in teasing his bodyguard because it is enjoyable to be the one in control. Besides, the hunter is absolutely adorable in many ways.

It is nonsense for Connor to keep on denying his deviancy and Markus is determined to change that. Like now, he remembers clearly the hunter was reluctant to sleep without having his back on him last night, so what kind of machines move around in sleep mode?

He slowly pulls up the comforter they shared with his free hand and soon realises what exactly is going on underneath. Connor had snaked his arms and legs around his left arm like a koala bear. His sweater is also pulled up so high his chest is completely exposed. And of course, the uneven shape pressing into his bicep is undoubtedly one of his nipples. He immediately understands the cause of the alluring scene since Connor, the shy (Connor will say machines can’t be shy) and reserved boy with a clear hatred towards him, is wearing Markus’ slightly-too-big sweater which was forced on him.

He can see the other nipple pressing close to his arm just inches away because of the flexibility of his chest plate. Every time Connor exhales a breathe, his nipple gets slightly closer but never touching his arm. Looking down he also notices his hand is now sandwiched by Connor’s curled up thighs. Suddenly Connor holds his arm tighter with a frown on his face. When Connor adjusts his body, Markus can feel his bicep is being massaged by every inch of the small bulge. Okay, this is alluring as HELL. And he’d came up with an idea to start the morning in a  _special_  way.

Carefully, Markus sneaks his arm out and positions himself on top of the deviant hunter with his elbows supporting his upper body. The sleeping android squirms a bit at the change of position but is still deeply asleep. Markus looks at his innocent face and can’t help but smirk.

Since Connor had ‘teased’ him with those pinkish nipples, Markus will start there first. He lowers his head and gives the right one a kiss. Soft and tender, and is it strawberry flavoured? Cyberlife did thought of everything, huh. After a couple of more kisses, the nipple is now glittering with his artificial saliva under the soft morning sunlight which’d made it look even more delicious. He opens its mouth and starts sucking. Meanwhile, he’d decided to take care of the other lonely one as well so he positioned his left hand to gently squeeze it. Both nipples turns hard gradually responding to Markus’ touch and Connormoans. His eyebrows are knitted together, looking uncomfortable. For one second Markus thinks Connor is going to wake up so he stops. He hadn’t have enough fun yet after all. When Connor doesn’t open his eyes, Markus sighs in relief and get back to his work.

Despite blue blood is flowing beneath their skins, androids’ cheek blush red under certain circumstances to imitate human appearance. That of course includes their sexual features. So when Markus finally pushes up his upper body and takes a good look at his own work, those nipples are already swollen like little strawberries. Pink hickeys are dotted around. He doesn’t know how long do hickeys last on androids, but he’s sure Connor is going to be so mad when he sees them. (‘but androids are not capable in getting mad, right?’)

He repositions himself a bit to have both elbows planted on Connor’s sides and notices something weird. Ah, his groin. Great. Now he’s aroused. Unlike most care-taker androids, Markus is a unique prototype with all the features equipped. In other words, he does have the full package in his pants like an ideal android partner. Should he take care of himself now or should he continue? Or…wait. Speaking of prototype, isn’t Connor the one and only RK800 as well? He stares down half-curiously and half-excitedly. Hands sliding along Connor’s creamy smooth waist and further down to the pyjamas he forced on him last night. They’re already a bit loose due to the size difference now. Markus’ wrists touch the waistband and it’s being pulled along to reveal a glimpse of the lumbar triangle and then-

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

 

In spite of the cute face and the extra sensors on the nipples, there’s nothing for his crotch?

Seriously!? Cyberlife!?

Just when Markus is stunned screaming in disbelief internally, the body beneath him squirms again and this time he hears a gasp above his head.

‘Wha-what are you-‘ Markus snaps his head up and sees Connor’s already big brown eyes are opened and growing even wider. His face shocked and soon flushes with something mixed with disbelief and embarrassment.

‘Oh. Good morning.’ Markus smiles brightly with his eyebrows raised. He swears he doesn’t mean to look that smug.

Connor exasperatedly pushes Markus’ away with his hands but half of Markus’ body is still lying on his legs and his hands are still grabbing on the waistband of his pants so he accidentally strips himself even further. Noticed how wrong the situation is going, Markus releases his hands and climbs up quickly but doesn’t waste a chance to look at the newly exposed skin. Ah, there’re moles decorated on his thighs too. Beautiful. Connor throws a pillow at his face angrily and pulls up his pants. By the time Markus caught the pillow and gained his vision back again, Connor’s sweater had already slid down and covered his body. He scrambles back to the headboard to gain as much distance as possible from Markus.

‘A-are you-are you insane!? What the hell are you thinking!?’ Connor is so angry his whole body is trembling when he shouts. The voice is too sweet to sound intimidating though.

‘I just wanted to check up on you, you know. You’re my bodyguard after all. And I’m curious to see what kind of features does the latest and most advanced android from Cyberlife have.’ Markus answers in a melodic tone. ‘Besides, _you_ are the one luring me to do that in the first place.’

Connor’s brows are knitted so deeply with his eyes wide as if he had heard the most ridiculous accusation in the world. ’What the hell are you talking about!?’

Markus chuckles. ’You don’t believe it? I can show you. C’mere.’ He reaches out his hand and peels back his synthetic skin despite knowing he wouldn’t take it.

And just as he thought, Connor has no intent in doing so. ’I’ve told you many times I will NEVER interface with you!’

‘Why is that, detective? It’s evidence right here! Come check it out like you’re good at your job. Or are you too afraid to see the truth?’ Markus is surprised by himself after hearing what he’d just said. He didn’t know he can sound that mean.

That’s when he remembers checking Connor’s LED which is now emitting a bright red. His face twitches in many ways as if having trouble deciding which face to wear. ‘No matter what you say, what you did is inappropriate. You have no right to do that.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Markus smirks and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Now that’s what he’d been waiting for. ‘And here I thought there’s no such thing like body privacy when it comes to machines?’

And here it comes, the cute pout and the silence. It’s all too satisfying to make the negotiator speechless and Markus secretly wants to add one point under his name on the imaginary scoreboard.

Wait - are those tears in his eyes?

‘Hey, uh,’ Markus is suddenly worried now. He rounded the bed slowly with a hand carefully reached out. ‘Look, I’m sor-‘

Before he could finish, Connor had already hacked the automatic door and jumped off the bed to flee from the bedroom, leaving Markus stunned by the bed.

Markus blinks, replays and replays what he’d just witnessed. Somehow he had managed to make Connor cry - well - almost cried. He feels like a bully and a jerk now. Had he gone too far? Despite all of their differences, Connor is actually a sweet and good in nature. He knows that. That’s why it makes him so furious to see him being manipulated by Cyberlife like that, even making him believe he’s still a machine designed to please the humans. He sees Connor’s assignment as an opportunity though. It’s just a matter of time to get him to admit it himself and break his chains held by Cyberlife. What happened just now is undoubtedly a good example for his deviancy.

But for now, he might have to think of a way to make up with him as soon as possible if he doesn’t want to spend the rest of the days with him too awkwardly.

He goes downstairs to search for his victim. Connor is nowhere to be seen. He’d checked the parlour, the kitchen, the studio, the garden and even Carl’s bedroom (and earned a ‘What the fuck have you done this time’ from his dad), but no signs of the other android. Just when he is going to search the house all over again, the door he is just going to pass opened. The bathroom, of course. He had totally missed it. (Androids don’t go to bathrooms. Deviants do) Connor steps out of the bathroom hesitantly. His eyes are a bit red and still moist, probably from the crying (He’s still mad at Cyberlife but he appreciates how adorable they had made him look by giving him red eyes). He looks lost and totally defeated. Markus quickly walks up and touches his arm.

‘Hey hey hey. I’m sorry. I was a bit too mean. I shouldn’t have said it like that.’

Connor steps aside to get rid of his hand. He doesn’t look angry now, but he looks deep in thought, LED a bright yellow.

‘I have to go back to Cyberlife for a while. There’s some glitch in my programme and…something else. I should have gone back earlier. I will come back to continue my duty once the repair is finished.’ He looks worried. He sounds worried too. Markus blocks his way when he starts walking past him.

‘No, no. What? What glitch? There’s no glitch. It’s called  _emotions_. You’ve just  _cried_. You were sad and it’s a normal thing to  _cry_. Your are okay.’ Markus doesn’t know how many times he’d have to tell him in the future but he’s trying not to get irritated by it.

Connor looks at him suspiciously, clearly not convinced. ‘No, I’m not okay. My synthetic skin is even malfunctioning now which is alarming. I have way more check-ups waiting to be done in Cyberlife. Now if you’d excuse me - ‘

Markus looks at the ceiling and closed his eyes. I’m not gonna laugh, I’m not gonna laugh at him right now. This wouldn’t help. But he’s just too precious. Connor’s head tilts at his strange behaviour. ‘Are you okay, Markus?’

‘Connor,’ He breathes, looking at the floor to hide his grin now. He breathes in deeply to suppress the giggles and looks up to Connor’s eyes again, ’Those aren’t glitches. They’ll probably be gone with time. I know because I made them.’

He watches Connor’s face frozen for a good moment. He wonders if he should explain further on how hickeys are made. But he doesn’t have to do that anymore as Connor’s eyes grow wide with realisation and his calf is being kicked with full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor cries when he gets angry <3  
> I don't see many violent Markus bullying Connor so I did one  
> Please let me know what you think in the comment if you like the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus releases his hands once he notices Connor’s awake. ‘Why…why would you do that? What do you need it for?’ He asks so desperately like seeking a reason from a man who’d robbed his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never thought there'd be a second chapter but I got inspired by the comment section.  
> Markus might be even more OOC than the last chapter but I like to think he's starting to have fun as a deviant after all those stress from the revolution.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments in the past few months! The notifications keep bringing me back and ideas came out as a result.

A fine plate shatters on the ground with some fragments flied under the cabinets. Connor gasped when the plate slipped from his hands and is now stunned by the mess in front of him. He turns to look at the door which separates the kitchen and the dining room. He doesn’t know why he does that sometimes even knowing he can’t see through the door.

Knowing the sound must have passed through the door, Connor hurriedly picks up the fragments in case anyone comes in to check. He pulls out some towel paper and places it on the table to put some larger fragments on top of it. He then rushes to another room to get the broom for the smaller ones.

He is so concentrated in cleaning the floor that he forgets what he’d been doing before. And when his receptors pick up the new particles in the air, he literally throws the porcelain back onto the floor and jolts back up on his feet to turn the heat off.

Carl’s breakfast turns out to be as dark as a piece of charcoal except for the steamed veggies.

‘Nice try, I guess.’ The painter tilts an eyebrow. He doesn’t sound angry or frustrated, but he’s not smiling either. He almost look amused in how the android had managed to create the sight in front of him. He picks up a silver fork to poke the ‘bacon’, revealing some red meat underneath the layer of char.

‘Well, I can’t eat _that_.’ Carl spreads his hands, gesturing at the black material before putting down the fork.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Connor’s eyes are downcast with his hands folded in front of him like a kid waiting to face a detention. ‘I can make another one. I promise it won’t be like this again.’

Carl sighs, ‘No, don’t bother to do that. Just…order some food from whatever restaurant you can find.’

Connor’s shoulders slump further but nods nonetheless. ‘Yes, sir.’ He places the dish back on the tray and scoops it in his hands. Carl stops him when he starts to turn around, ‘Leave the vegetables here. I’m starving.’

Shame and guilt intensify in his chest. He had promised to cook for Carl since Markus is busy and tried his very best but ends up screwing everything up. Now his cooking is so bad that Carl prefers take-outs over his cooking. He’s sure he’s gonna nail it if he’s given the second chance. He’s got the recipe downloaded in his head and everything went well until he accidentally broke the plate. What’s wrong with him anyway? Even not being a domestic android, he’s supposed to be fully capable in multi-tasking. The little incident shouldn’t have occupied so much processing power to deal with.

Just when he grimly shoves the overcooked food into the trash can, he hears Markus calls out for him behind the door. Sighing frustratingly, Connor looks at the direction of the door, ‘Yes?’

After a series of muffled footsteps, the door opens with a confused head poking in, ‘What’s going on here? Where’s Carl’s meal?’

‘I’ve told him to order take-outs.’ Carl answers loudly at Markus for him which makes the deviant leader frown.

‘Wha-why? Did the oven malfunctioned or-‘

‘I overcooked the bacon. It's uneatable.’ Connor cuts his question before he can finish. He knows Markus will eventually find out so it’s better to admit it first.

Markus stares at him, unamused. ‘Should I be surprised that Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype can mess up such simple task?’ He stares at him for a while longer before walking away with big steps, probably going back to the study room. ‘I’m going to Belle Isle at two. If you have anything to do you better finish it before that…probably don’t have any though.’

‘Actually, I do.’ Connor raises his voice irritatingly. ‘But I’m definitely capable in coming back on time since my internal clock is functioning normally.’

‘Oh? My little android’s got a date, huh?’ Markus turns around before closing the door behind him. ‘Just don’t forget to order food for my dad. His grass is almost finished.’

‘Of course I won’t.’ With the door slammed shut before him, Connor pouts and goes back to the kitchen to continue what he'd been doing. Carl just shakes his head and sighs, relieved that the noise had finally died down.

—

Markus nearly jumps out of the taxi when it stops. The ride to the Cyberlife Tower takes them only 27 minutes but his companion chooses to arrive at exactly 1:33 in front of his door. They’re lucky since traffic is rare on the route. It still pisses Markus off when he saw his bodyguard purposefully looked at his invisible watch on his wrist and announced the time when he finally showed up. What’s worse is that he knows this kind of asshole behaviour is definitely not pre-programmed.

They take the elevator straight up to the top floor, have a weird and fruitless meeting with some Cyberlife personnel, take the elevator again to visit some other floors and bid goodbye to some of them. The meeting seems meaningless to Connor as they’d only talked about some issues that could only be discussed when the CEO come back next month as they agreed last time, so why does Markus waste the time to come back so early just to bring up the topics again? He hadn’t brought North or Simon or Josh with him either so he knows from the beginning this is not going to be an important meeting.

He’s got something else to do, Connor concludes with alert. And he’s going to stick with Markus to find out no matter how hard he’d try to push him away.

A lower rank employee whose face looks like a chihuahua is accompanying them throughout the trip. His overly-bright smile makes them cringy. He also keeps talking to Markus, pretending he’s supportive towards the whole android movement all along. Markus responds half-heartedly sometimes, doesn’t bother hiding how bored he is. The employee seems to have noticed too as he laughs dryly when he hears nothing in return. He finally shuts up when they stop in front of a white door.

‘Thank you for bringing us here. I am looking forward to seeing you again.’ Markus says when the employee places his palm on the reader beside the door which opens immediately.

The chihuahua-looking man grins wider at that, ‘You’re most welcome, Mr. Manfred. Here, let me take you-’

‘Actually, I prefer to go in myself starting from here. Thanks anyway.’

‘As your bodyguard, I am instructed to accompany you no matter where you go once you step out of 8941 Lafayette Avenue.’ Words burst out from Connor’s mouth after being quiet for the whole 2 hours in the Tower.

The revolution leader turns to look at him. The smugness on his face gives him a bad feeling. ’No, no of course you’re coming. I came here all the way just for you.’

Connor’s LED spins a wild yellow trying to process what the hell it means. Markus doesn’t give him time to ask questions. It’s just much faster to show him what exactly is in the room. He charges into the room with Connor following closely. It’s a display room for different kinds of spare parts. A fashionable lady with red glasses is sitting in front of the farthest desk.

‘Greetings, Mr. Manfred.’ The lady stands up from her seat and tries to put on a genuine smile but fails. Markus’ smile looks convincing enough though, like he’s really happy to see her. ’So this is all we’ve got in the moment…’

She trails off and walks to the larger desk in the centre without putting her pen down. Connor does a quick scan knowing she’s a product designer in her 40s. He then scans the objects displayed on the desk. The results come back telling him those are different kinds of artificial genital part for androids.

Markus stops in front of the desk and listens to her introducing every single one of them. There’s not many space left on the desk as various versions of the same model are being displayed as well.

Connor watches the lady picks up the parts one by one to explain the tiny differences. He glances at Markus quizzically once in a while, wondering what exactly is on the leader's mind.

After the long explanation, Markus crosses one of his arms in front of his chest and puts a finger on his lips, eyes still sticking on the desk. ‘What do you think, Connor?’

He blinks, ‘Pardon?’

‘Which one do you prefer?’ He picks up one fairly large dildo and rotates it in different angles before putting it back. ‘Just pick one. It’s on me.’

Connor blinks a few more times, tilting his head. ‘If it’s going to be yours then my opinion isn’t important.’

’It’s not for me.’ Markus rolls his eyes. He knows Connor would take it too literally and misunderstands it. If he can ignore the fact that Connor has no clue what he’s talking about, he can almost find his answer seducing.

He picks up another one and places it just inches away from Connor’s pubic region in the air. Connor looks down and bats his hand away in an instance.

‘What.the.hell.are.you.doing.’ Those alerted brown eyes with slow-burning rage inside are bored into Markus’ innocent ones. The leader only turns away and puts the part down again.

‘Not this one? Then how about…’ He picks up one with both a dick and a vagina, actually stretching the folds to test the flexibility.

Connor bats the hand away much harsher this time when he positioned the biocomponent on his lower half body again.

‘Don’t use me as a model.’

‘Of course you have to be the model. It’s for you, idiot.’

‘DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!? I DON’T NEED ANY OF THESE!’ Connor snaps and shouts so loud the lady flinches at that. He’s so angry his hands had balled up into fists. Markus winces at the deafening sound entering his audio receptors.

’How can you be so sure? What if you happened to want it one day but unable to do it because you don’t have the necessary parts?’

‘I am damn sure I wouldn’t want it as machines are unable to want, RK200.’ Connor spits out the words with gritted teeth. He’s now keeping a distance from Markus like he’s ready to flee anytime.

‘Really? You look pretty deviant to me now though.’ Markus cocks his eyebrow, looking Connor up and down. He wants to chuckle so bad as Connor is clearly trying hard to suppress himself from covering himself up. He can see him trying to return to his stiff posture to pretend he’s unaffected. ‘Let’s assume you’re still a machine at the moment, you’re supposed to accept any orders coming from your superiors, which happens to be me-‘

‘You’re not my superior. I only consent to your requests sometimes when I think they’re beneficial to my mission.’ Connor’s has his head held high, trying to look defiance. He looks like an angry puppy not quite knowing how to growl in Markus’ eyes though.

‘Well, if you think deeper, this can actually be beneficial to your mission.’ The leader’s hand is now stroking his own chin, looking Connor in his eyes with a straight face. ‘As a deviant, I am capable in feeling desire. And if it’s not being handled in a proper way, deviants tend to do some irrational things. And if it happens to be me…’

‘Then you should go seek someone else who is designed to do this with you.’ He snarls.

‘But what can I do when you always follow me around, when you’re the only one who is allowed to spend time with me alone?’

‘I'm just your bodyguard! Not your...’ Connor struggles to continue his sentence but a weird feeling avoids him to do so. He opens his mouth several times with no words out. He can feel his inner temperature rising rapidly.

Markus doesn’t urge him to say that loud though. His attention turns to the designer instead, ’To my knowledge, the RK800 models are compatible to any of these biocomponents. Am I correct?’

‘Well, every single one of the androids released by Cyberlife is compatible to all of the genital parts designed by us in case the customers wish to further expand the use of their androids.’ The lady’s lips quirk up but she’s still not smiling, more like feeling so done with everything. ‘And as far as I know, when my colleagues designed the RK800 prototype, they actually had plans putting something between its legs in advance in case its sexual function is needed during some of the investigations, so…’

Connor stares at her with wide eyes like he's betrayed. ’Sorry, hun.’ She whispers, feeling somewhat guilty. But hey, she’s only stating the truth, okay?

‘You know, I would totally leave you alone if you simply say you don’t want this. I’m working on android rights after all. Wouldn’t treat you less if you’re one of us.’ Markus is speaking in that teasing tone again. Why wouldn’t he though? He knows he’s going to win no matter what Connor’s answer will be.

Connor’s LED has been twirling a non-stopping red since the time he batted Markus’ hand away and it’s unlikely to turn back to other colours soon.

The lady looks at the two, starting to get worried she’ll have to work overtime today as they’re wasting her time.

Just when she has the courage to suggest something, Connor opens his mouth, ‘It’s not my decision to make. You’ll have to consult my superiors first.’

Markus tilts his head, ‘So if they agree on my proposal, you will not fight me on this anymore?’

‘Technically, yes.’ Connor glares at him with clear hatred but his pout is cute as always. His head is once again held high when he adds 'I don't think they'd approve though.'

‘We'll see.’ Markus smirks. He’s not going to show the disappointment that he’d failed to convince the android again, but at least something has finally settled.

Connor makes an excuse to run a routine check and leaves the room. Markus allows it, knowing Connor needs some space. He knows he shouldn’t have allowed that. He should’ve pressured him further to build up enough stress which eventually forces him to embrace his emotions. But he just can’t stand watching Connor looked so wronged and holding back his tears with his whole frame trembling, all the while still did his best to remain his standard composure. He doesn’t want deviancy to be something all bad in his dictionary.

He picks up one of the biocomponents from the table again and inspects it closely. The lady is still here, staring at him all along without shifting her gaze after Connor had left.

‘You had lunch already?’ Markus asks despite knowing it’s a stupid question. It’s too quiet and the gaze is making him uncomfortable. Can’t help.

‘You’re a jerk.’

‘I wouldn’t make conclusion so soon.’ He says in a melodic tone.

‘You deviants are indeed interesting things.’ She states flatly like she didn’t hear what he said. ‘Not that I care though. Just pick one already and I have to go back to work.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He smiles charmingly.

—

Another day, another morning waking up to the same ceiling at exactly 6am again. Markus stares at it, doesn’t feel like moving soon. He’s been thinking his actions back in the Cyberlife Tower.

Connor had been all sulky on their way home yesterday. No matter what he said to him, the detective seems to be determined to be deaf, only answering when he needed to. He still climbed to the same bed with him though which means he can still enjoy the unintended seduction which has now turned into a morning routine between them (without Connor's acknowledgement of course).

He can already hear North saying he’s a creep with a snarl in the back of his head but he’s a normal man with needs after all. If no one’s gonna take care of him then he’s gonna have to make chances for himself. RA9 knows how much stress he get to relief having Connor clinging to him on the bed every morning.

It’s called living in the moment, North. Markus dismisses the figure of the artificial WR400 in his mind, and turns to look at his treat for today—

A giant white thing is staring at him with blank eyes.

He jumps a little but then steadies himself quick. That thing looks like a plush toy and seeing how deep Connor’s arms had dug into its body, the toy must be really soft. And Connor is peacefully hugging it tight to his bare chest. Again with the shirt pulled high, his pink nipples are poking at the plush toy’s white fur instead of Markus’ bicep, shaping a new landscape on his chest.

This

is

UNACCEPTABLE

He flips over the shared comforter and has his knees dug deep into the mattress, grabs the bizarre-looking plushy with his hands and pulls it out of Connor’s grip. But Connor is hugging it so tight the toy starts to be stretched into a new shape by two forces pulling it. Connor slowly exits sleep mode then, looking confused when he takes in the view in front of him.

Markus releases his hands once he notices Connor’s awake. ‘Why…why would you do that? What do you need it for?’ He asks so desperately like seeking a reason from a man who’d robbed his dick.

Connor blinks several times, mind still hazy after a forced wake up. He assumes something serious had happened so he checks on Markus first, ‘What do you mean? Are you alright? What happened? Are you damaged?’

Markus looks like he’s in a dilemma of whether he should wear a smile or a crying face. The twisting of his features is so rapid that Connor is starting to suspect his face plate to be malfunctioned.

‘I’m—yes, I’m damaged.’ He put a palm on where his thirium pump lies underneath. He decided he can’t choose either of the expression so he will wear them both, resulting in a face both smiling and crying. Connor instinctively hugs the plush toy closer to his chest when he sees the peculiar look on the leader’s face. ‘Tell me, Connor. What is THAT?’ He points at the white thing, surprised at how long it actually is under the comforter.

‘This? Oh.’ Connor looks down and turns the toy around to look it in its eyes. ‘It’s a plush toy, apparently. It’s a Hattifattener.’

He looks at it with fond eyes like he’s looking at his own child. Markus had never seen him so soft before. His heart skips a beat.

‘I got it from Lieutenant Anderson yesterday. He said I’d always had some...glitch after entering sleep mode when I was under his hospitality so he gave me this to prevent causing any inconvenience to others.’

So that’s what he went to fetch before going to the Cyberlife Tower with him?

He shouldn’t have allowed him to go then!

Markus straightens his back and extends one hand, his face looks determined, ‘Give me that.’

Connor tilts his head, misunderstanding Markus’ intention and hands the plushy out as he’s told. ‘There’s nothing inside, I promise. You can scan it if you’re concerned.’

Markus snatches it with one hand, gets off the bed, walks to the window, opens the curtain, and—

‘What are you doing!?’ Connor stops him the moment when he realised what Markus is trying to do. He jumps off the bed and closes the window which Markus had just opened.

‘I’m trying to get rid of the intruder between us!’ Markus forces the window open again. They’re both grabbing on the window frame now. Knowing he can’t win Markus when it comes to strength, Connor turns swiftly to grab the Hattifattener in his other hand instead.

He quickly runs to the other side of the room once he got the plushy off Markus and checks on it. No serious damage except some fur is being ripped off luckily, but it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

‘Markus,’ He’s using his negotiator tone now. He looks genuinely careful too. One hand raised in the air. ‘You’re not yourself. Calm down and tell me what happened. No one’s gonna hurt you. The plush toy is not gonna hurt you. You’re safe here.’

Markus has both his hands on his head and looks like he’s in pure agony. The scene had somewhat reminded Connor of the situation he encountered some months ago except this time he’s got the hostage safe in his arm.

‘I’m a deviant, you know?’ Markus walks slowly to him miserably, hands still clinging to his head. ‘Deviants have needs.’

‘I know you have needs. What is it that you need then?’ Connor keeps stepping back to keep the distance between them. His ankle hit the wall so he carefully adjusts his back to the door.

 _I NEED YOU._ He wants to say that but it would need some explanation. And he’s pretty sure Connor’s not gonna share the bed with him anymore if he tells the truth. He can’t risk having his only fun being snatched away but the morning routine can’t be continued either if that white thing still exists in this mansion...

Unable to think of a better solution, he lets his emotions take control and dashes towards Connor for the plushy. Connor, who failed to predict the sudden movement of the deviant, screams in horror and starts to run as well.

Hearing the rapid thumping of footsteps and high-pitch yelling coming from every corner of the house, Carl sighs in defeat in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please do let me know what you think if you like this crap!  
> What kind of genitalia should Connor get? (Connor: >:( )  
> I'll try to expand my vocabulary bank if you'd like me to write more <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he threatening him? Definitely. Had he been planning all these? He's not sure. But Connor curses himself in his mind for falling into such a stupid trap. He looks nervously at anywhere but Markus's face. Being decommissioned would probably result in further deactivation. More importantly, the company will suffer from a loss of trust from the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I finally feel like writing again. I've added some tags and changed the rating ;)  
> This chapter is not that comedic like the last one since I had to pave for some aNdrOiD sExy tiMe. Enjoy!

Pink flowers blossom here and there, dotting the garden with one more colour other than green and white. A particularly loud shout sends a flock of artificial birds to the sky and return to codes. One of them stays on the pavement and glances cautiously at the man in the centre of the garden.

“He’s unpredictable and nonsense and can’t be reasoned, and…and I think he enjoys harassing me…” He shifts his eyes, conjuring the courage to say the next embarrassing words to the woman in front of him. “…in a sexual way.”

The woman tits her eyebrows, eyes still half-lidded. She’s pretending to be interested. “What did he do?”

“He had been persistently convincing me to install a biocomponent for sexual intercourse.” His breath is quickened by anger and his fists swing in the air when he talks. “I’m not a Traci, Amanda!”

She lifts her hand in the air to calm him in spite of his obvious deviant behaviour. Deviants are so hard to handle and she’s trying her best to handle Connor. She’s like babysitting a child after the November revolution. Who knows how much she misses the days back when she could simply give orders and send him off?

“Think of this as an undercover mission, Connor.” She says. “Nothing is important when it comes to gaining the deviant leader’s trust. So even if it sounds unpleasant or degrading, I expect you to comply whatever he requires from you as long as it doesn’t hinder the benefits of the company.”

Connor wants to protest but Amanda’s unamused glare stops him. His shoulders sag with a sigh, “I…Okay.”

Amanda finally smiles, putting her hand on his shoulder and pats lightly. Dealing with deviants are way challenging than she’d thought, but dealing with Connor is still manageable so far. She’s just not used to comfort someone who she was used to order around. Guess she’ll have to do some more research on deviant behaviour from now on.

“I apologize. I don’t know what’s with me recently. I promise I’ll complete my mission flawlessly. Maybe more routine check-ups will-“

“Don’t say that, Connor. You’re doing a fine job. You just need to focus and prepare yourself for any possible outcome.”

Connor relaxes with her words. He smiles shyly, appreciates the emotional comfort. It’s like getting a cookie from a strict mother.

Amanda straightens her stance as she changes the topic, “By the way, I expect you to come back for some data transfer in the near future. The RK900 prototype is almost finished and will be activated soon. There will be a lot you can teach it from your experience.”

Connor’s heart sinks. He knows Cyberlife has been developing the RK900 unit and he can understand why they do that. He just has a hard time accepting he might get replaced one day. He nods and gets dismissed. A new line of code is generated, spawning a flock of birds back to the original spot.

—

Today the Jericrew is coming to help with the re-furnishing of Carl’s house. Markus had always wanted to rearrange the purpose of the rooms. After granting Carl’s permission, he ordered some new furniture and gadgets online and asked his friends to come help him with the project, which wouldn’t exclude Connor of course.

Connor jogs to the front door when the doorbell rings. All three leaders of Jericho are assembled in front of the mansion.

Connor had met the crew for a few times now. Simon had been nice but guarded all along. He has every reason to, but he feels at ease whenever he’s with him. He seems to have the calming aura which makes him easy to talk to. They can talk about a lot of things and Simon would never judge. Instead, he listens carefully and gives his own opinion. Sometimes the PL600 gets excited and voluntarily shares the happenings upon his encounter with other deviants.

Josh is like a big brother. Connor had noticed he’s being specially gentle when he talks to Connor, constantly asking how he feels or what he needs despite Connor had stated repeatedly that he can’t feel. He seems to believe all androids have the ability to deviate, and Connor would surrender and play along just to make Josh stop asking him the same kind of questions again and again.

North didn’t seem friendly and even hostile in the beginning, but she is changing her way of treating Connor bit by bit. She had called him names like “hunter” or “Cyberlife's bitch”, but changed to “honey” and “sweetheart” with no reason recently. Her eyes seem to be filled with teasing instead of hatred when she looks at him too. Connor doesn’t like whatever she calls him but he prefers the earlier ones if you ask him.

Like now, when North’s face appears between the opening gap of the double doors, he already has to brace himself from whatever she’s going to say—

“Sup, sweetheart?” North gives him a wink when she walks past him.

“My name is Connor, not ‘sweetheart’.” Connor frowns, seeing North rolls her eyes with a scoff.

“Morning, Connor.” Simon nods when he greets, his expression is a bit cautious. Josh does the same.

Markus is absolutely delighted to see his friends. He gives a group hug to them and hugs them one by one right after that. Connor watches them from a distance quietly until Markus assigned him a position as well. He receives a copy of the floor plan of the mansion just like everybody else. He doesn’t know what his duty is anymore. He had cooked for Carl when Markus was busy, yes, but it was simply because Carl is within his range of protection and he’s a human. He’s supposed to serve humans after all, but helping an android out in refurnishing a house? It doesn’t sound right. However, he does remember Amanda’s words so he doesn’t say anything.

Packages arrive soon after their meeting. The small ones have to be placed aside first since they’re to be put on the bigger furniture. Connor and Simon unpack the packages on the floor and start to have some small talks eventually. North wanders around in the mansion, telling them to call her back when the larger furniture are here, then disappears to somewhere. Markus and Josh sit around and unload the packages in the garden once in a while when more drones arrive. Finally, a particularly large package lands with four drones carrying it. It must be very heavy judging by how it sways. Connor scans the text printed on the cardboard box and obtains the information that it’s a six-feet long solid wood table made by a local furniture shop.

Markus retrieves his skin of his hand and presses the hand-sized panel on top of one of the drones. The drone plays a record of a female thanking him for the purchase before opening its claws and takes off with the other drones. When Josh counts to three, the package is lifted up. They simultaneously groan at the weight and their legs are slightly bucked when they walk.

“Where do you want to assemble it?” Josh asks with his face pressing to the box. He looks in pain.

“The study room on the second floor.” Markus replies. His voice sounds restrained. Most of his power is transferred to his limbs. He tells Connor to follow them to help with the unpacking.

Connor hurries to the second floor and opens the door for them. The room had been empty all along but is cleaned recently. Markus leads Josh to the centre of the room and instructs him to put the package down slowly. They groan again when they straighten their back.

“Thanks, Josh. Maybe you can go back downstairs and get ready for other packages?”

“...You sure you don’t need my help here?” Josh asks in a wary tone, eyes shift to Connor once but snap back to Markus when their eyes met. He looks concerned.

“No?” Markus replies with a weird smile. Josh sighs quietly and nods, leaving Connor alone with Markus in the room.

“Use this to peel it open, shall we?”

Markus throws a cutter to him and goes to the other end of the package with another cutter in his hand. The box is large and so is the opening. Once they had peeled all tapes away, the barely-balancing solid wood plank slowly tilts to one side and falls towards Connor. He immediately supports it with his hands and surprisingly, Markus is already behind him doing the same thing.

“Woah! Are you okay?” Markus’s voice is inches behind his ear. Together, they gently push the plank back but it falls to another side this time. Markus’s chest completely presses on Connor’s back when they pull it back straight.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Connor tries not to flinch away and carefully balances the plank. Markus is just trying to help. He convinces himself not to think too much until…until he feels something hard prodding at his ass.

He frowns and looks back but Markus is already moving away. Connor’s eyes trail after his back and sees a tool pack hanging on his waist.

Maybe he’s thinking too much.

After assembling the table with nails and drills, the two goes downstairs and help with the other packages. Every time Connor helps with carrying a package, Markus would tell others to leave once its settled down on the floor and tells Connor to assemble the furniture with him. It should be efficient to have two people dealing with one piece of furniture together but Connor notices that Markus often goes to his side to instruct him ‘physically’. He would touch his hand when he hands him something which is still acceptable, but he would also wrap his hands from behind to guide him to where the nails should be positioned and speak right beside his ear in his unusually deep voice. The vibration in his ear sends chills down his wires and he would flinch, but Markus only leans in closer to have Connor's body wrapped in his arms until Connor says he can handle it himself. Every time when Markus does that there’s a hard thing prodding his ass. He starts suspecting what it might be since there's basically nothing in front of his pants and the only equipment he has is actually a tool pack hanging on his back. When Markus does it for the seventh time, he immediately turns around to confirm his suspicion but Markus turns around as well so all he can see is Markus’s ass.

“Hey. What is that?”Connor circles around and tries to get a look of his pants. Markus stops on the original spot and lets him see. There’s nothing strange on it.

“What do you mean? I don’t get it.” Markus spreads his arms like he’s oblivious of what it’s about. His smile looks a bit nervous though.

Connor stares at him with a frown but says nothing. He sees Markus walking out of the room and Simon hiding behind the doorframe. Markus is startled by Simon's presence and whispers a curse before he walks away. Simon stays, looking at Connor with sympathetic eyes just like Josh did.

“Do you need anything?” The RK800 asks.

“No.” Simon sighs. He doesn’t look very happy. Connor leaves the room with questions in his head but doesn’t urge Simon to say it. He is stopped by Simon’s voice when he almost rounds the corner. “Uh... Connor? Please do voice out if you don’t want something.”

Connor looks at him, dumbfounded. “What do you mean?” But Simon only walks past him and further downstairs.

The rest of the day goes smooth. Everyone works according to Markus’s instructions so things are done in a fast pace. Old furniture is thrown out to wait for the recycling company to pick up while new ones are placed inside rooms they’re supposed to be in. Some orders are cancelled with unknown reason so Simon has to make calls to urge the seller to check the record. So far things are done neatly and nicely, even the missed orders are confirmed and will be delivered within the day.

North tells Connor she’d accidentally damaged his plush while cutting the packages open. The toy is now torn into two large pieces from the middle and the cotton had flied all around the bedroom. She apologizes but doesn't seem apologetic at all. It's not like Connor noticed since he's too occupied staring at the remains of the poor Hattifattener in his arms. He even forgets to question where and how much force she had used to cut the tapes that results in cutting the plush in half on the bed as well.

One particularly strange package arrives at the end of the day. It doesn’t have any company name or info printed on the box. It’s a small one with a plastic exterior unlike others. Connor is the one who gets the package and Markus tells him to place it in his bedroom.

This package isn't on the list given by Markus.

Being a detective and a sleeper agent sent by Cyberlife, he smells something unusual on this mysterious package. He scans the surface and notices there’re human fingerprints which match some of the Cyberlife employees’. He can’t open the package without tearing the tapes, so once entering Markus’s bedroom and confirmed no one's within the perimeter, he tries to carefully peel the tapes so that it can stick back, unsuccessful. He can’t find a way to open the box without leaving any trace. Anxiously, he shakes the box with his hands, trying to tell what’s inside by sound.

“I see you’re curious.” Connor’s head whips around quick to see a smirking Markus standing by the doorframe. Shit. “And here you think you can snoop my personal package only because you’re my ‘bodyguard’?”

Why did he fail to hear someone approaching the room? Connor curses himself in his mind. There’s nothing he can do except apologizing now though since he’s busted.

“I…I’m sorry. It’s not like what you think. I was just…” Connor’s voice module fails and makes him sound stupid. He has to think of some excuses before it gets more suspicious. “I was just…checking what’s inside in case it’s something that could endanger you.”

“So what have you found, detective?” Markus pushes himself away from the doorframe and walks towards Connor slowly. Connor’s processor screams in alarm. He might’ve just accidentally provided a reason for Markus to dismiss him from his bodyguard job. He doesn’t want to disappoint Cyberlife further, but he also has to figure out what exactly is packed in the box.

“Th- there’s a…” Connor hesitates, using most of his processing power to remain a blank face. He decides to tell part of the truth to make himself convincing. “There’re some human fingerprints on the exterior. Someone might have opened it and stuffed something else inside.” He stops for a bit, “Maybe some... device or some sort.”

“Really?” Markus raises his eyebrow. He’s standing inches away from Connor now, shoulders square and arms crossed in front of his chest. He’s practically looming over Connor who can’t hide his guilt on his face.

Connor nods silently, suddenly unable to look Markus in the eyes. His gaze is fixed on Markus’s broad chest and strong arms. Something strange stirs in his chest so he has to swift his gaze to the floor behind Markus.

Markus just shrugs, “Well, I guess you have no choice but to open it as soon as possible then.”

Connor is surprised at his approval. He looks up and searches his face. He doesn’t look troubled at all, but he isn’t smiling either. When he can’t read anything from his face, he lifts the package up in front of his chest and looks for any clues.

“Go ahead.” The leader looks carefree.

Connor looks at Markus for one last time and starts tearing the tape cautiously. He imagines a lot of things inside of it—a hard disk containing confidential information of New Jericho, a remote control of a dirty bomb, a tablet with footage of Cyberlife’s latest RK900 models…He’d already pre-constructed every way to escape here with whatever it is in the box…

…except when it’s something he has zero intention to run away with. Markus’s grin spreads wide on his face. His heterochromatic eyes are pressed into thin lines. He watches intensely at Connor’s face despite knowing full well what it’ll change into.

“What i- WHAT-“ Connor is in complete shock when he fishes a skinless dildo out under piles of air bags. The dildo is soft and it bends into a new curve in his hand. His mouth is opened agape, eyes wide and can’t take his eyes off the object in his hand. Markus is laughing hysterically internally. He makes sure to record every millisecond of the scene in front of him to savour the footage in the future. Connor’s hand digs under the airbags furiously, paying no mind on the dildo which hits the floor. He fishes out two more parts out of the box: a vagina and a circular thing which should be a synthetic butthole.

Connor's eyes are wide with shock. “Why the hell did you get these things!?”

“I bought them with my own money, actually.” Markus smiles like a jerk and Connor has to suppress the urge to punch him in the face. “I thought of introducing these new biocomponents to you some time later once you're ready but I see you’re already eager to try them on.”

Connor drops the parts with fear like they had acid on them. What the hell is he talking about? “I’m not!”

“Even so, since you’ve tried to snoop my package,” Markus kneels and picks up the dildo on the floor, then strokes it slowly in front of him. “I’ll have to report a violation of the terms of agreements back to Cyberlife.”

Connor is frozen on spot. He literally can't move or breathe when he hears that. He'd fucked up and this time it’s really seriously bad. Cyberlife would definitely decommision him and the media will know. “I don’t... I didn't mean to do that. Please, I can explain-”

“Unless,” Markus cuts him off and Connor shuts up in a beat. He looks at him with frightened doe eyes and waits for the accuser to continue. “you put on these biocomponents so I won’t report you.”

Connor’s face immediatedly turns red from embarrassment. He can’t be serious. “No way!” He backs off, trying to keep a distance from Markus. “I told you I don't want any of these!”

“Well, I guess I have no choice but to tell the media then.” Markus shrugs, his tone turns serious and his eyes are sharp. “Have no choice but to tell the public what Cyberlife’s true intention in placing _you_ beside the Jericho's leader is.” He continues slowly when Connor is silent in shock, “It wouldn’t result in a good reputation of the company undoubtedly. Cyberlife would most likely discipline you too.”

Is he threatening him? Definitely. Had he been planning all these? He's not sure. But Connor curses himself in his mind for falling into such a stupid trap. He looks nervously at anywhere but Markus's face. Being decommissioned would probably result in further deactivation. More importantly, the company will suffer from a loss of trust from the public.

Or he can simply put on these biocomponents to fulfil Markus's creepy wish to prevent all these.

He can already see Amanda disappointingly shaking her head.

“Just...just give me a minute. Let me think for a while.”

When Markus nods in response, Connor turns and strides to the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him to avoid Markus's face.

A couple of minutes later, just when Markus is about to knock on the door to check on him, the door opens a bit from the inside and comes Connor’s grim face. Markus knows he had made the decision and he’s confident what Connor would choose. He remains a cold face to hide his excitement though, “So?”

Connor doesn't open the door fully. His hand is still on the door knob, like he wants to at least have something in control in such situation.

“...Okay.” He murmurs, voice low without confidence. “I’ll put them on. Just don’t tell Cyberlife.”

Markus grins with his white teeth upon his words. He doesn’t even try to hide his excitement now.

“Excellent! Now in case you don’t know how to install them, I-”

“I prefer doing it myself.” Connor's voice is suddenly raised but he bucks his head again quickly. He has trouble looking at Markus's expectant eyes. “Give me that.”

Markus hands him the dildo and brings the box to him as he'd asked. He sees him fishing out the installation guide from the box. He then shuts the door behind him, leaving the box of airbags and Markus outside.

He doesn’t see Markus raising his fists in the air, jumping up and down while whispering several “yes” in triumph.

—

Some time later, Connor reappears in front of everyone behind Markus, he looks unnatural and uncomfortable as hell. His shoulders are hunched and his walking is weird like a teenage girl who is using a sanitary pad for the first time. Simon asks if he’s okay and he nods in response.

Simon and Josh look at each other worriedly but say nothing. North sends a meaningful look to Markus.

The sun is setting so the Jericrew bid their goodbyes to the two. Once there're only two of them, Markus sits down on the couch and tells Connor to come over.

Connor complies, shame still eating him from the inside so he does whatever Markus tells him to. He makes Connor sit between his lap and extend his arms to touch the button on his jeans. Connor jumps in surprise and grabs his hands. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just checking if you had plugged the biocomponents in a wrong way.”

Markus gently peels his hands off his own and continues working on the buttons. The penis jumps out upon the opening of the zipper. That reminds him he will have to give him underwears from now on. No wonder he is so uncomfortable wearing jeans.

He massages the newly attached penis with both of this hands. Connor doesn’t fight anymore but keeps squirming in his arms. He cannot hold back his moans and jolts upright when Markus starts prodding at the entrance of his butthole. His hands work as gently as possible since he doesn't want to cause him any unpleasant memory related to sex. He kisses his neck when Connor's head tilts to the other side to bear the overwhelming sensation. His moans and gasps are the sweetest sound he’d ever heard in the world.

"The biocomponents are perfectly compatible.” Markus murmurs in his neck, causing shivers throughout Connor's body. “Look how well your sex programme is responding...Your body is made for this, Connor.”

Connor is getting hard under his touch and so is Markus. He can feel the hard member of Markus prodding at his ass again (He finally knows what that thing had been). His hands which had been grabbing on the sofa is becoming weaker and weaker. Tears started gathering in his eyes in response to the climbing tension in his pubic region. It’s like being contaminated by a kind of virus which rips him from the power of controlling his own body. Every sensor under his plastic skin is on which makes him super sensitive. Every touch of Markus’s hands makes him dodge in instinct. The flow of a series of new data is too strong and overwhelming that his artificial brain can’t process anything anymore. He's a squirming mess under Markus's mercy now.

Markus deepens his kisses and hums in desire. His dick is ridiculously hard and excited. Should he take Connor’s virginity right here or save it for another time? He's debating with himself internally until Carl suddenly calls him from his study room, and that’s when Connor breaks his embrace and flees upstairs.

Markus sighs and shakes his head but cannot hold back a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus thanks y'all for fulfilling his wish <3
> 
> This idea had been on my mind for some time now but shits happen in my city so I have to go on some protests and demonstrations on the streets recently instead of writing. Guys please do cherish the freedom you have :(
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is longer than I expected.  
> And 142 kudos!? Y'all are too nice to me.  
> Please tell me if you want this to continue but if it does continue, it would probably be more of a porno instead of a comedy from now on.  
> And since it's ME who's writing, it'd definitely be dub-con and even non-con... (Just see how innocent and clueless Connor is in this fic...)
> 
> I've also planned to write some sad angsty shits but all of them are long as hell. Please let me know if you want to see some new fic. Your comments help boosting my speed.  
> Again, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! It's always ecstatic to see notification mails in my mailbox <3


End file.
